


Nobody's Hero

by Sys



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ragnarok once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Hero

His steed approached and he extended his hand. For a moment she hesitated, but then her fingers clasped around his as he pulled her up on his horse. They didn’t speak as they sped through the dark, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the arm clasped securely around hers, ensuring that he wouldn’t lose her. It was a firm grip, but... almost gentle. And despite the questions racing through her head, she didn’t fear. Nothing in his behavior indicated that he wished her harm, though his intentions remained obscure. 

It was only when they had reached their destination and dismounted that she saw the amulet in his hand. Familiar, of course. Yet the sight surprised her. The last time she’d laid eyes on it, it had been in another’s possession. And it had lost the magic that now surrounded it once more. She didn’t run when he held it, his intention to place it around her neck quite obvious. There was no possibility to outrun him when his horse grazed nearby. And daybreak seemed still hours away.

“Hear me, Grace Abigail Mills.” He said, when she could see him again. “I mean you no harm, though you know my intentions towards you were never noble.”

“What do you want?”

“Ichabod Crane once took the love of my life because he felt I didn’t deserve her. I failed to regain her and he finally killed her. Your death would allow him to grieve. But I wish for him to live each day, knowing that he will never deserve the one he loves.”

She studied his face, the lines deepened since she had last seen him, his eyes filled with grief. 

"You believe that Crane loves me?"

"I am sure of it, Miss Mills. And you can live your life to the fullest of your dreams and pay no heed to his feelings. You could find no better way to repay me for avenging your death."

"You avenged my death?"

"It was a bonus to getting my own revenge over the one who dared to entrap me. Only after avenging you I could ask permission to reward your sacred commitment by taking your place."

Again she studied his face, trying to make sense of his words. The horseman of death couldn't die, could he?

"We are immortal beings as you are, Witness. But another can always take our place. There are always four horsemen like there will always be two witnesses. You are fewer in numbers, but we are less powerful unless all four of us are united. This is as it has been and will be till Judgment Day. When I rejoin my brethren, we will once more be allowed to rise."

"Why would you tell...?"

"My horseman soul will rise, Witness. But it won't be me. It is but fair for you to be forewarned."

"How much time has passed since...?"

"I paid little heed. A couple of months? I think they sold your house. Offering to take another's place in the next realm is not a an easy feat."

"And yet you did."

"Solely to make Ichabod Crane's life more difficult than it is already. His inner turmoil of feeling unworthy of you should be made worse by the fact that it was not him who saved you. Would you return my token? I must be on my way."

She took off the amulet, returning him to the headless state she was more familiar with. Their hands met as he took his treasure, and he brought them to her face, his fingers resting lightly against her cheek for but a moment. Then he let go, walking briskly back to his horse, taking the reins, and pacing off into the night. It was impossible to tell how much time passed as she looked at the spot where he'd disappeared from her sight. But eventually she walked back towards Sleepy Hollow, heading to the one place that was surely still in their possession. 

 

As she entered the archives, she heard a terrible scream, followed by the lighter tinkle of a glass falling to shreds. "Abbie? But... but how?"

They stared at each other and she recognized the sorrow in his eyes. It was too raw a pain to face, so closed the distance between them. It was easy, walking towards him. But as they stood there, touching almost, but not quite, it took more effort to just bury herself in his arms. Took longer yet till, finally, his arms closed around her and he held her, wordlessly. She could feel him shake, could hear soft, suppressed sobs as his arms tightened further. And even as she folded her own arms around his back, she could not help but remember the horseman's words. 

The silence was comforting, for a while. But when it was clear that he wouldn't let go, she rested her head against his chest. "Abaraham Van Brunt."

"What?"

"He said that you deserved to have me in your life."

For a while they fell silent again. But finally he let go enough to study her face. 

"I... I misjudged him. I never knew he had such a generous soul."

"He told me that you love me."

It didn't come as a surprise, feeling his arms withdraw. Or the way he yet again looked as though she hadn't been the first to read it in his eyes. She waited, as he studied the floor, waited, as slowly he raised his eyes to look at her again. 

"Those words should have been mine to tell you."

"And he said it would drive you mad to be trapped in unrequited love."

"He returned you to my side to remind me that you would never return my feelings?"

She nodded, studying her fingers with great interest. "There is just one mistake in his reasoning." She looked up at him, allowing herself a short, mischievous grin. "He could read your feelings. He never considered that he doesn't know how I feel about you."


End file.
